Ein letztes Mal
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Träume die zerplatzt sind wie Seigenblasen, Wiedersehen nach längerer Zeit, Wunden die nicht heilen werden ...


Ein letztes Mal ...  
  
Maron? Der Junge strich ihr sanft durch die Haare und sah sie liebevoll an. Wie hatte er das vermisst, es war ihm seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Er hatte sich immer und immer wieder gewünscht, dass alles wäre nur ein böser Traum. Die Zeit, die er nicht bei ihr war, hatte ihn verzweifeln lassen. Sonst, war er nicht der Typ dafür, er hatte meistens mit den Mädchen gespielt. Er war ein Herzensbrecher, bis er sie, Maron, kennen gelernt hatte.   
Was? Ist da jemand? fragend blickte sich das Braunhaarige Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie spürte die Wärme eines Menschen neben ihr, sie spürte wie ihr jemand durch die Haare strich. Wer ist da? sie blickte sich in dem fast dunklen Zimmer um, dass nur vom hellen Schein des Mondes erleuchtet wurde. Niemand antwortete ihr, doch war das Gefühl, dass ihr jemand durch die Haare strich immer noch da. Normalerweise hätte sie Angst bekommen, doch sie wusste das dies völlig unnötig war. Stattdessen wiederholte sie ihre Frage, wieder bekam sie keine Antwort. Der Junge gab ihr nun einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, danach war nichts mehr von seiner Zärtlichkeit über. Maron hielt sich ihre Wange, ein paar Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch, sie war sich bewusst geworden, wer eben bei ihr gewesen war. Begreifen konnte sie es nicht wirklich, es war nicht möglich das er bei ihr gewesen war. Hatte ihr ihre Einbildung einen üblen Streich gespielt? Hatte sie sich diese Gefühle alle nur eingebildet? Träumte sie? Sie war in ihrem Zimmer und war durch eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme wach geworden. Verwirrt schlief sie ein, es war einfach unvorstellbar.  
Traurig ging der Junge durch die leeren Straßen, er hatte sie noch einmal berühren können. Er war dankbar, vielleicht, konnte er das die nächste Nacht ja wieder. Sie war hübsch geworden, ihre Haare waren länger und ihre Figur immer noch so zart und zerbrechlich wie vorher. Wie oft hatte er sich ausgemalt wie sie aussehen würde, hatte jedoch nie zu hoffen gewagt es je zu erfahren. In ihm breitete sich ein tiefer Schmerz aus, ein Schmerz, den er seit sieben Jahren immer und immer wieder verspürte. Genau seit dem Tag an, an dem er von ihr getrennt wurde. Am Anfang dachte er, er würde sie schnell wiedersehen, könnte sie immer noch beschützen. Doch dies war alles eine Illusion, nur eine lächerliche Vorstellung. Er hatte sich aufgegeben, doch war seine Liebe zu ihr beständig. Er war nicht mehr ihr Beschützer, würde es nie mehr sein, doch hatte er sie wenigstens ein einziges Mal nach dieser langen zeit sehen dürfen. Es war ihm, als hätte dieser Moment, wo er sie berührt hatte, ewig gedauert, doch waren es nur Sekunden. Würde sie sich noch daran erinnern? Würde sie es einfach so vergessen, es als einen Traum abhaken?   
Maron wachte auf, sie konnte einfach nicht vernünftig schlafen. Zu sehr nahm sie das vergangene Erlebnis mit. Sie hatte seine Nähe gespürt, er war bei ihr, doch konnte das tatsächlich sein? Nein, er war schon längst nicht mehr bei ihr, der Tod hatte sie getrennt. Es war also nicht möglich, dass sie seine Gegenwart gespürt hatte. Sie fing an zu weinen, stumm liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie hätte so gerne in seinen starken Armen gelegen, dort, wo sie sich geborgen fühlte. Sie schien nicht zu merken, dass sie aufstand und sich etwas anzog und ihre Wohnung verließ.   
Mittlerweile war er im Park angekommen, er setzte sich auf eine Bank, der Wind war kühl, doch er spürte ihn nicht. Er spürte seine Umgebung nicht, hatte sie Jahre nicht gespürt. Maron war das einzigste was er gespürt hatte, es tat so gut. Nach langer Zeit hatte er die Wärme in sich gespürt, die Wärme die zeigte, dass er am Leben war. Doch schien das, nicht mehr, als ein Trugbild zu sein. Er bemerkte erst nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setze. Bemerkte nicht, dass sie es war.   
Weswegen warst du da? in ihrer Stimme lag Trauer und Freude zugleich, sie blieb jedoch ruhig obwohl ihr immer noch Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Du hast es bemerkt? er sah sie an und auch ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange, da er wusste, dass dieser Moment, vergänglich war. Ich Liebe Dich ... noch immer. Ich wusste nicht recht ob du es warst, doch mein Unterbewusstsein hat es mir die gesagt. Warum bist du hier? Nur ein einziges mal, wollte ich bei dir sein, wollte über dich wachen. Du fehlst mir, ich bin einsam, seit ich dich verlassen musste ... Psst! sie legte den Finger auf seine Lippen, er war kalt, den es war die Luft die sie scheinbar berührte. Nur sie wusste, dass sie seine Lippen versiegelte, nur sie. Sie sah ihn nicht, doch wusste genau wo er sich befand. Vielleicht war es nicht einmal mehr sein Körper, sondern seine Seele, die in diesem Augenblick bei ihr war. Küssen, nein Küssen durfte sie ihn nicht, sie würde sich und ihm nur noch mehr weh tun. Maron schossen ale Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, die sie mit ihm hatte. All das, was sie mit ihm erlebt hatte. Es war eine schöne Zeit, die schon lange vorbei war. Langsam stand sie auf, blickte auf den die Bank auf der sie gerade gesessen hatte und auf die Stelle wo er saß, sie weinte noch immer. Auch er erhob sich, nahm noch einmal ihre Hand, drückte sie ganz fest und ließ dann los. Leb wohl! sie lösten ihre Hände und Maron ging weinend und alleine nach Hause, ohne ihn. Sie würden sich nicht wiedersehen, ihre Liebe beständig bis in die Ewigkeit, ihre Herzen, verbunden für immer.  
  
~ Ende ~  



End file.
